Investigating the key variables that affect exercise adoption and exercise maintenance for cancer survivors is important to begin to address the plethora of negative consequences of an inactive lifestyle on cancer survivorship. Identifying these variables and how they differ in specific disparate cancer survivor populations is an integral step in developing culturally competent behavioral interventions for adopting and maintaining a physically active lifestyle. The objective of this particular application is to examine differences in the determinants of exercise behaviors between Hispanic and non-Hispanic cancer survivors;and to conduct an efficacy culturally tailored intervention pilot specific for Mexican-American Latina breast cancer survivors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is a critical need to understand how to get people to adopt a more active lifestyle to help offset illness and increased risk for disease from a physically inactive lifestyle. This study will investigate factors that affect beginning and maintaining a more physically active lifestyle. The study will look to see if there are differences in these factors between Hispanics and non-Hispanics and based on those differences conduct a trial to increase physical activity specific for Hispanic breast cancer survivors.